I'd come for you
by LokiPie
Summary: This story Is about an Angel and a Hunter, I am the Angel; Castiel Is the name and the hunter Is the famous Dean Winchester, but that Isn't important only this story matters.


M: I'd come for you.

Hi everyone yep I have a new story It is as Destiel story! Whooppp whooppp! (⌒▽⌒)

It is Castiel narrating It even though I hate first person but I decided to give It a whizz anyway.

So enjoy and hope you like the way I have characterised Cas In this story. Xxxxx

This story Is about an Angel and a Hunter,

I am the Angel; Castiel Is the name and the hunter Is the famous Dean Winchester.

I first met him In what seemed like a abandoned farm barn.

Our relationship developed from there, Yeah It did take him awhile to trust me and let me help him but that Isn't Important; the only Important thing Is this story.

It was Thursday the third of April, actually It ironic that It begun on the Thursday with me being the Angel of Thursday and all.

Dean and Sam was sat on a couch looking up at me; gormless looking as always defiantly with me, I sometimes wonder If humans our incapable of understanding long and well...complicated words.

"So what Is It Cas?" Dean asked me and as usual he was using that nickname that he had created for me; Cas that was what It was, though I didn't want to admit It but I actually kind of liked It...well when Dean said It.

"Dean and Sam I cannot help you anymore," The words flowed out my mouth even If I didn't want to say that but I had to.

I look down Into their eyes, so much human reaction from them few words, I didn't know what to think; I didn't know If I like the Idea or not defiantly that one emotion that glimmered In Dean's green orbs; Hurt.

"Why?" Sam asked though he didn't look as concerned as Dean did which kind of made sense as I am more Dean's Angel then Sam's.

"I'm sorry but I can't not say," I replied halfheartedly, I hated the word sorry the word lacked confidence and It didn't justify anything.

"What...Cas your just going to leave us like that, not even a simple explanation!" Dean commented as he stood to be eye level with me.

"I'm sorry Dean," I replied and with that I was gone, I know that Idiotic word popped up again but what else was I meant to say to show that I was apologetic towards him In that moment?

I reappeared somewhere, I was totally oblivious to where I was that was until I saw one of my brother; Zachariah.

"Hey Castiel...Did you do what your were commanded to do?" He asked, he sound like he was In a good mood that I really hated.

"Yes It Is done," I replied as I bent my head down In shame, how could It of gotten so bad I was taken order from Zachariah that shouldn't of happened at all I knew that this was not Gods work no It was something unholy and evil that was creative this line of work.

"Good now the next thing on your to do list Is to forget about the Winchesters cause we really don't want you disobeying us and going back to the two knucklehead do we? Zachariah chuckled, oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk of his face and with what he said It made me feel like I was about to fall and not In a good way If there Is even a good way to fall.

Zachariah stepped closer to me, I could see It in his eyes that he was going to do something to me even though he was probably trying to hide It by the emotionless mask of us Angels.

He placed his cold finger tips to my forehead and that when all the memories of the Winchester brothers wash out of my mind like It was dirt that had just been scrubbed up, out of sight out of mind as the humans say.

Zachariah smirked at me as his fingers still pressed up against my forehead.

"Do you know who Dean and Sam Winchester are?" He asked slyly as he let his hand fall to his side.

"No who are they...are they are next mission?" I replied, it was horrible you could hear the confusion In my voice, It was a mistake It all was I didn't mean to do It I was just simple following orders but unfortunately I was wrong to obey I should of listened to my doubts because truly there Is evil also In the hearts of my brothers.

So what do you think? If you like It tell me and also If you have some criticism tell me as well because then I can Improve and I really do hope I got Cas personality and the way he thinks right or I'm screwed. Yeah but anyways please review and I will try to update as soon as possible.

Love you all guys! ?

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


End file.
